


Birthday Bash

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Series: Versvember [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dom Lance (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Lance (Voltron), Pegging, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Dom Lance, Sub Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: Lance has a whole birthday extravaganza planned for his husband Keith. A five-star hotel, grand suite, and maybe getting a little frisky in the jacuzzi before ending the first night there with some good old-fashioned birthday sex.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Versvember [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Birthday Bash

Lance has been planning this weekend for months. He’s picked out the absolute best for his husband. The moment Keith gets off of work Lance whisks him away for a three hour drive away from their boring city. It’s a well needed vacation. They take Lance’s car so that Keith can sleep on the way there. 

Besides, it allows them to  _ actually _ pack instead of stuffing all their belongings into a tiny duffle bag like last time. Keith must have had a really rough day because he’s still fitfully asleep when they pull into the parking lot for their hotel. Lance leans over and presses a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek and slips out, locking the door on his way. He checks them in and moves their car closer to their room. 

“Mnn?” Keith cracks open a tired eye when Lance brushes his hair out of his face.

“Evening, Mister Kogane. Something tells me you’d rather be sleeping on a bed than in here.”

“Yeah.” 

“Good, I’ll grab our stuff.”

“Where... ?” Keith rubs his face and unclicks his seatbelt. He’s always so confused when he wakes up and Lance finds it to be endearing on most occasions. 

“We’re at the hotel, love.” Lance pulls their bags out of the backseat and closes the doors. Keith fumbles for a moment to get himself out of Lance’s car. Lance drapes his duffle bag over his shoulders and takes his hand, the other grabbing his suitcase.

“This way.” He pulls Keith along with him. 

“‘Kay.” 

The walk slowly wakes Keith back up, enough that Lance doesn’t  _ have _ to hold his hand. Keith threads their fingers together as he watches the number for the elevator go up. It chimes happily and Lance hums a soft tune, leading Keith to their room. The keycard takes on one try and Lance pushes it open. 

“It’s nice.” Keith hums as he walks in. 

“Good!” Lance lets the door fall shut and takes in the cream colored walls. He trails his fingers over the foot of the king sized bed and sets his suitcase on the couch next to it. Lance pulls the curtains open, letting in the sunset. 

“There’s more.” Lance tells Keith and opens the door to their balcony. Keith follows behind him as he steps outside. He feels Keith’s arms wrap around his waist, his lips against his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful.” He murmurs, staring out at the ocean not far from their place.

“Isn’t it?” Lance melts against his arms. 

“Almost as beautiful as you.” Keith nips at his ear and Lance shivers. 

“People can see us.” Lance reminds him.

“Let them.” He can feel Keith’s smirk against his neck. “Then they’ll know I have the most handsome husband.” Keith’s hands are already slipping under his shirt and tracing his ribs. 

“Keith.” He whines.

“Yes, Mister Kogane?” Keith chuckles. Lance twists in his arms and looks up at him. Keith rests his forehead against his with a fond smile on his lips. 

“Take me swimming first.”

“In the ocean?”

“Nah, this place has a pool.” Lance waves in the vague direction of it. Keith pecks his lips and lets Lance go inside. He looks over his shoulder and sees Keith lingering outside, soaking up the last bit of sun before it sinks below the ocean.

Lance unzips his suitcase and grabs his swimsuit and bathrobe. He slips into the bathroom before Keith can see him, locking the door behind him. He’s quick to pull his clothes off and step into his black and blue speedo. He hums as he checks himself out in the mirror. 

“Looking good.” He winks at himself and wraps his bathrobe around his shoulders and ties it shut. He opens the door and gets to see his husband’s bare ass, swimming trunks in hand.

“Full moon out tonight huh?” Lance chuckles as he gives it a playful pinch. Keith pulls his trunks on. 

“Ready?” He asks.

“Mhmm.” Lance smiles, tucking his hands into the pockets of his bathrobe. Keith grabs the keycard before stepping out. 

Lance happily leads the way to the pool. He catches Keith staring at various paintings hung up along the walls and the plants tucked into the corners. 

“Wow. Those… are real plants. With actual dirt.” He hums. 

“It  _ is _ a five-star hotel. They have a reputation to uphold.” Lance shrugs. Keith hums and hooks his arm around Lance’s.

“Perhaps.” 

Lance doesn’t mind the cool breeze coming from the ocean but Keith presses himself closer to Lance. He can’t stop the chuckle and Keith pouts at him. He decides that he can go swimming some other time during this weekend, instead pulling Keith over to one of the jacuzzis on either side of the pool. 

“I would have expected more people.” Keith murmurs. 

“I don’t mind.” Lance hums, snagging one of the chairs and bringing it closer. Keith sticks the keycard between the folds of the towel he grabs from the rack and sets it on the chair. Lance unties his bathrobe and he hears Keith’s soft gasp.  _ Got ‘em. _

“You okay?” He acts innocently enough, draping his bathrobe over the chair as well. 

“Fine.” Keith clears his throat. Lance goes over to the control box nearby and turns on the jets, setting it for an hour. It should be plenty of time, he reasons. He steps into the jacuzzi and hums. 

“It’s nice and warm.”

“I thought you were swimming?”

“I can do that tomorrow.” Lance waits until Keith steps in as well, sitting on the bench before settling over his lap. 

“Hmm. Now why do I get the idea that you’re up to something?” Keith murmurs. “Especially with the rest of the hot tub available.”

“Maybe I want to sit on your lap. Is that a crime?”

“It is when you’re you.” Keith nips his shoulder and Lance retaliates by rolling his hips back against Keith. 

“How rude.” He pouts over at Keith.

“Rude?” Keith raises a brow. 

“Mhmm.” Lance reaches behind him and loosens the band of Keith’s trunks. He slips his hand underneath the hem, fingers happily wrapping around his dick.

“What was it you said earlier? ‘People can see us’?”

“I don’t see any people.” He teases Keith’s length, stroking it slowly and feeling it hardening under his palm. Keith curses under his breath, his hands spreading Lance’s thighs. Keith pulls the speedo to the side and Lance chews on his lip to keep quiet. 

It doesn’t stop the soft whimper slipping out as Keith teases his folds. Lance fishes Keith’s cock out of his swim trunks. Keith nips at his shoulder, his neck, his ear. 

“You really want to do this out here, don’t you?”

“Mhmm.” Lance nods. “Don’t you?”

“I don’t know…” Keith teases. 

“You wanna fuck in the jacuzzi, maybe even the pool.”

“Bathtub maybe. Definitely that big fucking bed in our room.”

“Balcony?”

“That would be fun.” Keith chuckles, rocking his hips into Lance’s fist. He presses two fingers into Lance with a soft moan. 

“Fuck…” Lance shivers as Keith thrusts his fingers to a steady pace.

“Took that easily. You pent up babydoll?”

“Yeah. Kinda was teasing myself until you came home. Didn’t want to finish without your cock inside of me though.” Lance leans back and kisses his jaw.

“Let me make it up to you.” Keith murmurs.

“How?” He bats his eyes at him.

“By giving you what you want.” 

“Sounds fun.” Lance smirks. Keith pulls his fingers out to better hold the speedo out of the way. Lance leans forward, fingers digging into the bench to give him room. Keith drags the head along his folds to tease and he looks over his shoulder to pout.

“Please? You said you’d give me what I want.”

“Just wanted to see your cute face.” Keith chuckles. He positions himself properly and pulls Lance’s hips down onto his cock. 

“Oh god…” Lance sighs. He enjoys the feeling of Keith being inside of him. Keith’s hands roam up his ribs and breach the water’s surface. His fingers pull at his nipples as he rocks up into Lance. 

“Keith…” Lance moans. Keith leaves a trail of love bites along his shoulders. Lance’s hand slides along his folds and against his growth. He lets his head fall back against Keith’s shoulder. 

“That what you wanted?” Keith nips his ear.

“Yes -- fuck -- yes it is.” 

“Been patiently waiting for my cock, haven’t you babydoll?” The water splashes around them as Lance rocks against Keith harder and faster. “Look at you go, finally getting to enjoy yourself.”

“Mnnn -- So good! Thank y-you!” Lance tries to keep his voice down instead of echoing around the pool patio. 

“How polite.” Keith chuckles, tugging at the nipples between his fingers. Lance shivers against him, mouth open to say something back, when he hears the excited squeal of an adult. 

Keith’s hands let go of him and dive back into the water to grab his hips. Lance glances over his shoulder at Keith, both with wide eyes. The gate for the patio opens up and a group of friends enter. Two of them immediately throw themselves into the pool while the others get themselves situated. 

“Fuck.” Keith hisses under his breath. A few more people mill into the patio. Lance tries to casually get up but Keith’s pinning him in place. 

“Keith…” Lance hisses softly.

“Mind if we join you?” A feminine voice asks and Lance turns to face them.

“Sure!” He smiles and then wants to drown himself in the pool.

The couple slip into the jacuzzi across from him and Keith. His fingers are like a vice grip on his hips. Lance swears he feels the twitch of Keith’s cock inside of him. He’s so fucking glad the bubbles are disrupting the water enough to keep their privates  _ private _ .

And when the couple rope Lance into a conversation about nothing in particular, he notices something else. Keith’s fingers are slowly relaxing their death grip and edging closer to his growth. He can feel the subtle rock of Keith’s hips into his and he bites on his tongue. 

“It’s absolutely amazing this time of year, right hunny?” The woman turns to her husband. 

“Yeah.” He nods. 

“What about you? What are you going to do in town?”

“Not much,” Lance smiles and tries to ignore how nice Keith’s fingers feel against his nub. “We were thinking of a few museums annnnn --” He clears his throat to mask the soft moan when Keith happens to nudge his sweet spot with his cock.

“You okay?” The wife tilts her head.

“Sorry, choked on air.” He tries to reassure her. The husband gives him a suspicious squint. His face burns under the scrutiny.

“Oh the museums are fun! There’s one --” Lance tunes the wife’s voice out as Keith rubs slow circles over his growth to match his thrusts. He’s so going to kill Keith.

“-- shy?”

“Huh?” Lance only catches the tail end of her question.

“Your friend, is he shy?” She gestures to Keith behind him. He can hear Keith’s soft sound, but prays they can’t.

“He’s…” His mind tries to put together the right words but his brain is very much focused on what Keith’s doing to him. “He’s not my friend.” He says. There’s a flash of concern in the husband’s eyes and Lance has to reprocess what came out of his mouth.

“Oh?”

“He’s my partner.” Lance corrects. “F-five years.” 

“Oh that’s wonderful! Congratulations!” The wife smiles widely. The husband no longer seems concerned but Lance can see the gears turning in his mind. Lance reaches back and pinches at Keith’s thigh to get him to stop for a second. 

“Thanks.” Keith responds, totally misunderstanding. His voice is a little strained and Lance can see when the husband finally catches what they’re doing. His face burns bright. He’s definitely killing Keith later. 

The husband though quickly turns out to scan the pool. He murmurs something about their friends and the wife yelps when she doesn’t see them. She’s quick to crawl out and start searching for them. 

“Have a good… evening.” The husband awkwardly tells them, slipping out to help his wife.

“Bye!” Lance waves.

“Fuck.” Keith nips his shoulder.

“I’m killing you, you know that, right?”

“Worth it.”

“No!”

“Can you blame me? You felt so good.”

“We’re getting out of here before we get caught.” Lance carefully pulls himself off of Keith and fixes his speedo. He hops out before Keith can grab him and drag him back on. 

“C’mon.” Lance ties his bathrobe around him. He nabs the key card from the towel and tucks it into his pockets, offering up the towel to Keith.

He at least has the decency to fix himself before stepping out and wrapping the towel around his waist. Lance waves at the couple when they pass by but is thankful they’re too busy with their friends to notice them. Keith all but drags Lance back to their room, eager to continue what they started.

“Keith.” Lance gently bats his hands off his waist again while sliding the keycard in the door. 

“Yes?”

“Let me wash the chlorine off.” Lance steps over to his suitcase to grab his prepared towel.

“Lannnce.” Keith whines.

“Do you know what chlorine does to your skin? It dries it out so bad.”

“Then let me join you?” He tries to follow Lance into the bathroom.

“Mmm. No.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I’m punishing you for not stopping when people were  _ literally _ in front of us.” Lance slips into the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

“You started it though!”

“Yeah, when no one was there!” Lance snickers quietly to himself. There’s another reason he didn’t want Keith in here. He unrolls his towel and runs his fingers over the delicate lace and silk of the lingerie he’d packed. It’s an older piece that doesn’t quite fit him as well as it used to and he has no qualms if it gets wrecked tonight. 

He spreads it out on the counter and pulls his speedo off. Keith is awfully quiet in their room and Lance can make a few guesses as to why. 

“Better not be touching yourself out there! Don’t want you to nut early!” He hears Keith’s frustrated groan in response and shakes his head. He eyes the large and deep tub and definitely considers it for their plans this weekend. 

He steps into the shower, rinsing the smell of the pool off his skin. He doesn’t have to scrub too much. He knows they’ll end up back in here later tonight and that’s when he'll take proper care of himself. He steps out and pats himself dry before standing in front of the mirror. He doesn’t let his eyes linger on his reflection long, focusing instead on getting dressed. 

He steps back to examine himself in it. It’s not the most risqué piece he has, but it is one of the firsts he got with Keith and also Keith’s favorite. This one has seen the most action when he could still fit into it. But with broader shoulders and a significantly flatter chest it does sit a bit awkwardly over him. 

“Babydoll for the babydoll.” Lance snickers, quoting Keith’s words to him as he tries to adjust the straps to fit his frame better. 

He runs his fingers along his chest, teasing his nipples through the lingerie. Lance sighs softly and lets his hands run down over his stomach and thighs. He spreads his legs wider to give himself some room to pull the thong aside and trace his folds and rub at his growth. It doesn’t take much to get him excited and he fixes how everything is sitting on him once more.

He steps out of the bathroom and finds Keith laying on his back on the bed. He’s glaring up at the ceiling, naked, and cock still very much hard. Lance chuckles when he sees Keith’s closed the curtains too. His head snaps up to look at him. Lance leans against the doorframe and watches the bob of his throat as he swallows.

He walks over to the bed, running his hands up Keith’s legs as he crawls over him. He settles down on his husband’s lap, rocking his hips back against his cock. Keith sighs as his fingers twitch over the sheets.

“Fuck…” He murmurs.

“Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?” Lance asks him. 

“Can I?” Keith’s hands play with the edge of the flowy top.

“Hmm.” Lance taps his lips with a finger.

“Please, sir. You said it was mine.” 

“Leave the top on.” 

“Yes, sir.” He pushes the panel aside and tugs on the band of Lance’s thong. Lance lifts himself up, allowing Keith to pull them down his thighs and off his legs. He runs his hand back along the same path. Lance gives him credit for not doing anything else, even though he wants to.

“Sir?” Keith prompts when Lance lets him lay there in silence.

“Yes?”

“Permission to touch you, sir?” 

“Start with my chest, then I’ll see if you’re worthy enough to touch more of me.” Lance loves the way Keith squirms under him.

“Over the…?”

“Hmm?”

“Over the top or underneath it, sir?”

“I’ll let you go underneath.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Keith’s hands slide underneath his top to run his hands along his chest.

“Now who’s the polite one?” Lance chuckles.

“Wanna be good for you, sir.” Keith murmurs, thumbs rolling over his nipples.

“You are good. You even closed the curtains for us.” Lance rocks himself back against his husband’s cock, enjoying the feel of it between his folds. Keith moans and tugs Lance closer to him. He pushes the top out of his way, letting his tongue and teeth make a mess out of his chest. 

“Fuck, amor.” Lance sighs softly. “What a nice mouth you have there. Feel like I should introduce it to my cock.”

“Please, sir.” Keith whines against his chest. Lance runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, tugging at the strands. 

“Get me off at least once and I’ll see what we can do for you, birthday boy.” Lance tells him and Keith nods his head excitedly. He gets off of Keith’s lap and points him in the direction of his suitcase. Keith grabs the black, nondescript bag and brings it over. Lance does notice it’s not quite in the place he had left it in before but doesn’t think too much about it. 

Keith sits back down on the bed and opens the bag up, pulling out the strap and the sparkly blue dildo. Lance happily takes it from him and slips it on, securing his cock in place, rolling off the bed and standing on the side of it.

“Come here and lay on your back.” Lance pats the space in front of him. Keith shivers and crawls over, laying on his back with his head hanging off the edge. He can feel Keith’s warm breath against him.

“Permission to touch you, sir?” Keith’s hands slide up along his legs.

“Granted.” Lance nods. Keith gently pushes his thighs out and Lance makes sure his husband has room. He happily opens his mouth to let Lance into his mouth and he guides himself in.

Lance gives Keith a few seconds before pressing his cock in deeper. He can watch how he fills Keith’s throat and moans softly at the sight. Keith digs his fingers into his thigh as he bottoms out. He can feel how he swallows around him and he pulls back when Keith gags. 

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” Lance murmurs, rocking himself into Keith’s throat again. 

He sets a steady pace, wary of how he’s angled to keep Keith from gagging again. Lance knows when Keith has relaxed enough to go harder when his hand is nestled between his thighs, his fingers sliding along his folds. He bites his lip as they press into his entrance, thrusting to the same beat Lance sets. He reaches down, his hand settling over Keith’s throat, knowing the simple weight of it there will be enough for Keith. 

He chokes on a moan and Lance breaks pattern to let him breathe for a second. Keith whines in complaint, his tongue stretching out to trace his head. The fingers inside of him crook and press against his sweets spot and Lance shudders.

“There you go, right there.” 

“Please, sir.” Keith’s voice is wrecked and Lance nods, pressing himself back into his mouth. Keith’s eyes flutter shut, as he squirms on the bed. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks and Keith hums, pleased, in response. “Who knew you’d be such a cockslut for me?” He chuckles and thrusts his hips to the pace he had earlier. Keith keeps his fingers angled right on that spot inside of Lance, letting him feel it on each pull out of Keith’s throat. He can feel his legs starting to shake, threatening to give out with each press of his husband’s fingers. 

Keith’s free hand lets go of his thigh, slamming down onto the bed as his knuckles turn white. He moans, another choked off noise with Lance keeping his throat busy. 

“You wanna touch yourself so badly huh, mi amor?” Lance looks down at Keith. He gets another choked moan in response and Lance bites his lip. He can feel his cock in Keith’s throat with his hand settled there.

“Almost there, cielo. Then maybe I’ll let you.” He manages to get out. Keith hums in response and thrusts his fingers into Lance harder. Lance slaps a hand over his mouth to keep himself somewhat quiet. He rocks himself faster against those fingers and thrusting into Keith’s pretty mouth. He gets to see Keith’s tongue peeking out to slide along his cock.

“Fuck! Yes, yes, yes!” He moans, praying the walls are thicker than a regular hotel. “Don’t st-- ahhnnn! -- don’t stop!” He palms at his chest until he finds himself on the edge. He rocks himself harder into Keith’s throat, feeling him choke around him.

“I’m gonna -- !” Lance throws his head back with a loud moan as he tumbles right off the edge. Keith doesn’t let up, thrusting his fingers into him to have him cum again and again. Lance has to pry his hand out of him to have him stop when it becomes too much.

He pulls himself out of Keith’s mouth and sits heavily on the bed next to him. Keith coughs a few times and whines. He reaches over and runs his hand down Keith’s chest.

“You okay?” Lance asks, trying to lift his head up and onto the bed. 

“Yeah.” Keith bites his lip as a pleased grin spreads over his face. “More than okay, sir.” Lance’s thumb wipes away a few tears that had fallen down and kisses his cheek. 

“I did promise to see what I could do for you after you got me off.”

“Mmm yeah, you had, sir.” 

“Get on the bed proper and let me fuck you.” He tells him. Keith shudders and moves as he’s told. 

“How do you want me, sir?” Keith asks. 

“On your back still.” 

Keith nods and gets comfortable on his back. He spreads his legs to let Lance settle between them. Lance grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers, pressing one of Keith’s legs to his chest. He goes to trace open his husband up when his fingers bump against something in the way. He glances down and sees the red plug settled inside of him.

“Aww, you got ahead of me.” Lance pouts.

“To be fair, I stopped when you told me to.” Keith chuckles. “ _ Sir _ .” 

“You know what, I’ll allow it.”

“Will you, sir?” Keith shivers as Lance tugs on it and watches it sink back in.

“Mhmm. You know why?”

“Because… it’s my birthday, sir?” He asks. Lance rewards him with a kiss to his leg.

“Exactly.” He uses the lube on his fingers on his cock, getting it ready for Keith. 

“Happy birthday.” Keith hums as Lance pulls the plug out and presses the head of his cock against him.

“Happy birthday, indeed.” Lance kisses his leg again. “Ready?”

“Yes, sir.” Keith nods. 

Lance presses himself into Keith slowly, letting him adjust to the feeling as he works his way in. Keith hooks his legs around Lance’s waist, moaning when he bottoms out. He covers his husband’s face in kisses. 

“Good?” He asks after a minute.

“Please, sir.” Keith nods. “I want it.” 

Lance presses another kiss to his forehead and thrusts into him. He makes sure to leave love bites along his neck and shoulders. Keith wraps his arms around his back, nails digging into his skin. 

“Lannn -- fuck!” Keith tilts his head to give him more room. Lance bites hard at the junction between neck and shoulder. He arches up underneath him, moaning loudly. 

“Perfect.” Lance murmurs into his ear. 

“Sir! Please, harder, sir!”

“As you wish.” He kisses his jaw and snaps his hips into him harder. He changes the angle of his thrusts.

“Fuck! Th-there! Right -- god shitfuck yes!” Keith shouts. 

“Yeah?” Lance chuckles.

“Yes! Yesyesyes -- God fuck -- yes, sir!” 

“Gonna wake the neighbors with a voice that loud.” 

“Nnngh -- let them!”

“You  _ want _ to get caught, don’t you?” Lance nips his ear. “I mean you wouldn’t stop fucking me in front of the couple who joined us.”

“M-maybe…” Keith covers his face with his arm. 

“And what will you do if you are caught? Hmm?” 

“I don-- fuck don’t stop, please -- I don’t know, sir!”

“I mean if you want someone to watch us, we could probably ask someone we know. Hell we could fucking livestream it to some pornsite.”

“Haa fuck!”

“Would you want them to join in? Fuck me while you do?” Lance grabs his hips and uses them as leverage to pound into his husband harder. “Or maybe you want them to get a piece of you?” Keith’s response is something he can’t understand. 

“You know something? That guy totally figured out what you were doing to me.”

“Fuck!” 

“He has his suspicions from the start, but you just wouldn’t stop. So he knew the naughty little things you were doing to me.”

“Fuckfuckfuck!” 

“Wow, you  _ really _ do want to get caught.” Lance chuckles, his hand coming down to wrap around Keith’s cock. “Guess I gotta fuck you on that patio later, maybe around noon when everyone is up and about.”

“Sir! Please, pleasepleaseplease!”

“Yes, amor?”

“Wanna -- fuck! -- please let me --” 

“Let you?”

“Let me cum, sir! Please!” Keith all but howls. Lance chuckles and kisses his jaw, his hand stroking his cock.

“The cum for me, mi amor. Nice and hard.” 

Keith arches up, nearly folding himself in half as he spills over Lance’s hand. He slows his thrusts, milking him through his orgasm. When Keith collapses back on the bed Lance kisses his cheek again. 

“Good?”

“Yesssss.” Keith groans. He carefully pulls himself out of his husband and Keith shivers. Lance grabs the plug that had been inside him earlier and presses it back into Keith.

“For later.” Lance promises him. 

“Fuck.” 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Lance kisses his lips and holds him close.


End file.
